


the wind moves with you

by teddy bear (sundhime)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taeyong is a tease, author!jaehyun, dancer!taeyong, jaehyun is a Panicked Gay™, just a lot of fluff, lil shit, really soft, taeyong makes jaehyun read him to sleep, ten knows jaehyun would love taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundhime/pseuds/teddy%20bear
Summary: Jaehyun Jung, an author, goes on a hiatus due to author's block. When Ten introduces him to a dancer friend, Taeyong, a flood of inspiration comes through.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun is stunned by how beautiful taeyong can be

 

Jaehyun stares at the man in front of him like the moon- as if he, too, controls the tides, as if he, too, lights the night that is full of darkness. He dances with a certain grace that demands attention. His limbs stretch and move the air, painting a picture with his fingers and every movement he makes sends a ripple of colour into the atmosphere. His eyes flutter close and his lashes land gently on his flushed cheeks, and Jaehyun forgets how to breathe.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong loves it when jaehyun reads to him

 

He weaves his words together like a seamstress, knitting the words and phrases into sentences that cover Taeyong's shoulders like a warm quilt full of feeling.

Taeyong tucks his hands under his chin on his seat next the counter top, eyes closing as Jaehyun's voice lulls him to a soft sleepiness and softness. His eyes open again blearily and he lifts his head to observe the writer.

Jaehyun obliviously reads on, his voice dripping honey as he continues the poem. He looks happy like this, Taeyong deduces, and he looks good when he is happy.

His eyes glimmer with the feeling behind his words, and his face morphs into different expressions.

Taeyong likes this.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before they meet- aka jaehyun whines to ten in a cafe and ten is tired of everything

Ten drums his fingers on the table and the thumps make Jaehyun's laptop screen shake slightly. Usually, he'd get annoyed, but right now Jaehyun wasn't concerned with that. In fact, the rhythmical drumming gave him something solid to focus on.

"So what exactly is the issue?" Ten asks.

The cafe around them keeps moving, people walking in and leaving. The aroma of rich arabica coffee wafts around the vicinity.

Jaehyun grips a handful of his hair and tugs at it with a groan, elbows perched precariously on the edge of the table.

"My publisher wants an update on my book but I'm  _stuck_. I'm absolutely helpless, there's no hope, no inspiration, absolutely  _nothing_."

Ten snorts and the drumming of his fingers gets faster. "You sound like a whiny bottom."

Jaehyun indignantly lets out a high pitched noise from the back of his throat.

The smaller male stops drumming and stretches carelessly, ignoring Jaehyun's struggle, and the sleeves of his hoodie slide down.

Jaehyun eyes the angry red lines marring the the pale skin of the inside of Ten's arm, some that began scabbing, and some old, fainter lines.

He notices Jaehyun's line of sight and grins a little too quickly and a little too widely, tugging his sleeve all the way down. 

"Maybe the reason you can't write is because you haven't found the muse you need yet."

Jaehyun realizes that Ten doesn't want to talk about it and sighs, giving in.

"I've no idea where to find a muse in the first place. How do you even find these things?"

"Come with me to my dance classes," Ten ventures, his fingers sliding along the edge of his sleeves. "Maybe someone will catch your eye there, a lot of the dancers there look very pleasing to the eye and have a lot of feeling in their dance. You might be able to get something from them."

Jaehyun sighs and shrugs, reclining on the cushioned seat. "Is Johnny going to be there?"

Ten smiles softly at the mention of his boyfriend. "Johnny and Doyoung, yeah. We finally convinced Dong to leave his cave and join us."

Jaehyun shrugs again and pushes his laptop screen down. "Couldn't hurt," he says as he waves his hand, beckoning a waiter to their table.

 

"What'll you have?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, i'm so sorry i havent updated any of my works in FOREVER. i decided that since i clearly dont have enough commitment to make this a full chapter-ed fanfic, so i decided i'll be editing this into a story of quick, cute jaehyun x taeyong fluff shots!


End file.
